


A sanctum of safety

by GhostlyGhoulies



Category: Marble Hornets, Slenderverse - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gen, Horror, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Omorashi, Slenderverse, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/pseuds/GhostlyGhoulies
Summary: In which Tim finds Brian.





	A sanctum of safety

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in this fandom for a little over 9 years and never wrote for it, so have my favourite ship and piss

The thumping of his heart could have surely given him away had he not strayed so far away. He watched the man meticulously, protectively in a twisted sense as they stood, stumbling off, away from him.  
  
He glanced to his crumbled first, slowly unwrapping his fingers from his gift. The orange bottle rolled absently around as he examined what was left; it wasn't much but enough for him to survive off of, for a while.  
  
As the silence of the night settled the hooded man could finally feel the weariness that weighed heavily on his mind. The constant static in his brain was moving, as if someone was messing with the antennas of the television. Ones and zeros slowly became coherent thoughts.  
  
Rest.  
  
Rest was what he needed, but his heart spoke louder, he needed to follow the other man, keep an eye on his location. Slowly he rose, shoving the bottle and balaclava into his jeans pocket before venturing out on pursuit.  
  
Having walked these woods enough gave the man the ample advantage of knowing the silent areas of the forest grounds. Eventually he reached the end of the woodland, hesitantly he stepped outside the invisible borders that kept him confined.  
  
The hooded man made sure to stay just far enough from the other man as to not cause any suspicions of actions.  
  
He would follow, like the loyal guard dog he was.  
  
He observed the other man's steps, it was fascinating, how one could navigate so effortlessly despite the deprivation of some senses.  
  
The hooded man's curiosity peaked when he saw the other man's lodging destination. He himself had spent many of hours in that confined space; pacing, grieving, accepting. The man held a sharp breath in as he tried to push away the thoughts.  
  
The downside to the medication, coherence meant memories would flow more freely.  
  
His fingers instinctively reaching out when he heard the violent, familiar coughing, aching to be by the other man's side, longing for bygone days. Times before, before all this; lighter days.  
  
The scent of nicotine air wafted his by his nose. It was calming in a sense. He blinked slowly, squeezing his lids tightly to warrant off the lulling sense of sleep that begged to be heard.  
  
The hooded man found a small clearing of bushes and lay his weary body, sitting down, careful to keep his eyes on the desolated building with the man inside. This was as close as he could possibly get, until he could formulate a solution. The world around him stopped for the first time in a while, everything was at serenity, something he hadn't been able to find in years.  
  
Slowly his eyes began to droop, burning with every opening flutter. Begging to stay awake, clawing at his outter skin to keep him awake, alert. However, days of unrest caught up with him finally, his head dropping to his chest as his body submissed to the long overdue need of sleep.

..  
  
_Laughing, there was always laughter on set. He hummed happily as he heard the collective groans from the others as the joke finally got through to them. There was a warm embrace as he looked to his side, his best friend leaned over his shoulder, murmuring about how that joked sucked._  
_"But you laughed so it couldn't of been that bad."_  
_The other man simply shook his head before moving to the side. He smiled, closing his eyes for a moment._  
_He peeked from under his lids, eyes instantly snapping open. This wasn't the set room, the smell of dampness flooded his nostrils, the scent of a strong metallic smell followed shortly after. It was too dark to see infront of him, his hands blindly outstretching, looking for a source of light. His body recoiling when the sound of foot steps neared, they did not sound happy._  
  
_"This can end easily, if you just stop cowerding."_  
  
_That voice, he knew that voice._  
  
_"A-alex?"_  
  
_Silence._  
  
_He looked around, calling more frantically, "Alex, Alex it's me, Brian! Please, what's going o-" His voice trailing to a halt when he felt the cool metal feeling against the back of his head._  
  
_"This could have been so easy, but no, you had to run, hide like this was some game."_  
  
_The clicking sound caused the man to stiffen as fear coursed through him. A wet warmth flourished into his jeans as he fearfully looked into the eyes of deranged man. The puddle beneath him reaching the shoes of Alex._  
  
_"Alex, no!" He pleaded, desperately attempting to wriggle away from the gun._  
  
_"The virus is spreading and I won't have you hurt anyone else!" Alex screamed, his finger slowly bringing back the trigger..._

..  
  
He gasped, a scream erupted from his throat as he shot up. In panic his eyes darted around, locking onto the man kneeling at his side. He tried to run but the man held him down with soft words.  
  
"Brian, it's okay."  
  
"T-Tim?" His voice raw.  
  
Tim softly hushed him with a nod, "Thank-thank god it's you. I've been looking for you for months." He said, looking at the bewildered man ,who's hands out reached, begging to be held.  
  
Tim slowly helped Brian up. Brian went slump into Tim's side, exhausted beyond capability. He could heavily relate, but for now, Tim took the steps for the both of them, walking them back to his car.  
  
They needed safety away from the woods above all.  
-  
Brian winced as the pungent aroma of rubbing alcohol filled his nostrils as the cotton pad rubbed against his battered skin.  
  
"Hey,hey, I know this stings but we can't let these get infected, god knows what got in there from rolling around in those woods." Tim explained, reaching out for the bottle of antiseptic, pausing when he felt a weight on his shoulder.  
  
"I know you're tired, Brian," he began, patting the smaller man's back as he propped him back up, "We're almost done."  
  
His heart bleed for his friend as sad brown eyes looked at him, his silence killed Tim.  
  
The sideburned man grabbed a bottle of water, handing it to Brian along with a few small pain pills. Brian's fingers quivered as he swallowed the medication, drowning the bitter after taste with almost the entire plastic bottle. Tim smiled faintly as he took the now empty bottled, placing it to the side before migrating from the small stool to the couch, with his friend.  
  
It didn't take long before the taller man scooted his way closer to Tim, eventually finding himself seated on his lap. Tim grabbed the large throw, wrapping it around the two of them, "Just like college, a living room campout." Tim chuckled lightly.  
  
A sinking feeling in his chest when he was met with a silent stare. His hands wrapped around the other man's waist as a means of keeping him steady and for comfort. He knew this wasn't the same Brian, he was a shell of who he once was, but, from experience Tim knew he could become whole once more. It would just take time.  
  
His fingers trailed up and down Brian's spine as he watched him sleep. Tim was use to sleepless nights, and, he supposed, Brian had been too. He watched the other man's chest heave up and down, there was a softness, relaxed looked to the sleeping man. Feeling that Brian was safe, Tim let himself give into his own need.  
  
A short while after, brown eyes slowly fluttered open. His heart stopping from panic when he was in the dark room. His heart steadied when he was physically reminded of his location, of the security of the arms wrapped around him. Brian shifted slightly, realizing why he had woken up. The water he had downed had his it bladder.  
  
Brian froze when he felt the sleeping man's grip tighten.  
  
Oh no.  
  
He chewed on his bottom lip, trying to not squirm. He didn't want to wake up the man who essentially saved him. But he also didn't want to piss himself. Brian took a deep breath, calming himself down from the racing thoughts, closing his eyes as he tried to think of anything else than his aching bladder.  
  
Slowly he was able to ride out the wave of desperation discreetly. However, as he tunned his attention back to his surrounding, he couldn't help but feel as if someone was staring at him. Slowly he turned his face to the window. He yelped, struggling against the human restraint as fear of the unknown over took him.  
  
Tim's eyes snapped open when he heard the distressed noises, feeling the almost feral movements of the fellow man against his chest. His hand blindly reached over to the lamp to turn it on.  
  
"Whoa there, Brian, Brian." His voice low, as he looked around to see if he could see anything that could have sent the man into this certian distress. But, there was nothing.  
  
He felt the man go ridged as soon as he spoke. Even in the dimmly lit room he could feel the fear irritating off of Brian. Then, Tim himself froze, feeling a warm wetness seeping onto his lap, the sound of urine hissed out of the taller man as he sat on Tim's lap. Soon the stream tapered off, leaving the two back in silence, minus the soft panting of Brian as he regained composure.  
  
Tim placed a hand on Brian's shoulder as he stood them both up, the wetness throughly soaked both their pants.  
  
"S-sorry." A horse voice said, not daring to look at Tim as he was guided to the washroom.  
  
Tim rubbed small circles into the other man's back, "It's okay, Brian. You've just been through hell and back," he paused grabbing the folded clothing that say outside the washroom door, handing it to the other man, "Take a shower, and if you want to talk about this, any of this after, I'm here for you."  
  
Brian looked at the clothing in his hands then back to the shorter man, nodding gently, "Thank you, really." He quietly said before heading into the washroom to fix what had happened. The relief wasn't just from his empty bladder but from the reassuring words that came from the other man, he was so thankful to have a friend like Tim. 


End file.
